The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images for themselves and others to see. In addition, some users like to apply particular visual effects to images by manipulating the image via software. Some examples of these types of effects are border effects, which manipulate the pixels near the borders of the images. For example, one such border effect is a vignette, which adds a gradual darkening effect to an image in a direction from the center toward the image borders. This effect can be used artistically to focus attention toward the center image areas inside the vignette border and/or as a frame for the image.